


When he needs me again

by thenightwriter1



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwriter1/pseuds/thenightwriter1
Summary: Gary is kicked out of unwish island, and forced to return to the home of Timmy turner at the age of 17. he discovers Timmy's fairies mostly stay with a another god child and Timmy is taking it hard. Remy is the closest thing timmy has to a friend as chester grows distant and A.J and Timmy's other friends moved away.
What else can gary do he was meant to be there when timmy needs him but whats happens when timmy finally needs him again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> note self harm   
> Prolong

Here he was back in Dimsdale against his will away from the first place he could ever call home that wasn't someone's mind. Gary stood there in the pour rain clutching his fore arm balling his fist if it weren't for that damm feeling he'd been having he wouldn't be here. He'd still be on Unwish Island playing volley ball with super bike or something but no this feeling got the better of him and got him kicked out. Gary didn't know why he had the sudden urge to protect that _kid_ from the world, it came out of the blue after hating him for so long. It didn't feel right but it also felt worrying, he had felt like this the first time the _kid_ made him when they were five and life was easy.

Gary walked down the street, the rain ruined his due and he was soaked. He knew where had to go and who he had to see knowing fully well there was a good chance that they would feel some pity for him. They had too, it was their fault he was in this situation and their fault he'd been kicked out. Not Gary's , he couldn't help being made and forgotten or feeling angry about it. He sighed as he walked through the streets finally reaching the _kid's_ neighbor hood, he walked past each house as this  feeling of worry kept growing and soon he was running towards his target. Gary didn't even knock on the door as opened it and ran inside the living room.

Mr. and Mrs. T weren't home and Vicky wasn't there either or he was sure he'd be dead meat by now. Gary took off his shoes and hung up his jacket as he quietly walked up the stairs only hearing what sound like Crash Nebula coming from one of the rooms.Of course the kid still be watching it even if he was 17 years old now, he still had fairies and there was no way he wouldn't or Gary be back in his head. Gary walked down the hall as his heart started to pound the feeling was getting worse as he reached the _kid's_ room.What was he going to say? what was the _kid_ going to say he just showed up in the guy's house. He sighed he was being uncool standing out here doing nothing, Gary took a deep breath before opening the door.

Gary froze,his eyes going wide as he stared at the kid. At Tim Tim who was cutting into his arm with a pocket knife, he had little emotion in his eyes and hadn't even noticed Gary opened the door. It was horrifying...Gary was speechless as he just stood there in silence just watching for a moment as if he wasn't there. Where were the fairies?why didn't they stop Tim Tim? Why aren't they with Tim Tim? So many questions fill Gary's head as he just lunged forward at the other teen knocking the knife to the floor. Tim Tim flared up in surprise and kicked him square in the stomach,knocking the breath out of Gary as he fell on the floor.

"G-Gary..."Tim Tim said weakly as he looked toward the other teen ,"Oh no i'm sorry you came out of no where what do you want?"

"what the fuck were you doing Tim Tim?!" Gary yelled coughing as he sat up staring at Tim Tim's bleeding forearm. He had good reason to be fucking worry now his imaginary sense were picking this up.

"That's none your business and your suppose to be on unwish land" Tim Tim protested hiding his bleeding arm behind his back. Gary grabbed by the shirt taking a deep breath his eyes flaming.

"I JUST WALKED IN ON YOU CUTTING INTO YOUR FUCKING ARM TIM TIM"Gary screamed in his face, before shaking him wildly,"WHERE ARE YOUR FAIRIES?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TIM TIM THAT IS NOT COOL AND DANGEROUS"

"let go of me Gary and stop screaming or my neighbors will hear you"Tim Tim said squirming out of his grip,"And why should i answer you haven't told me why your here Gary and last time i checked you hate me remember? tried to lock up in my own head"

There was a moment of silence between them as they glared at each other, Gary turned to the bathroom spotting the first aid kit, before looking back to Tim Tim. This wasn't the time to really bring up the past, or think about how much he'd hated Tim Tim forgetting about him. This was the time to do what he was suppose to do, what he had once been made for taking care of Tim Tim.


	2. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter  
> Timmy gets a surprise when his old foe Gary shows up out of the blue at the worse possible time

 It was a rainy afternoon in Dimsdale as Timmy threw his back pack in his closet and looked to the empty fish bowl sitting on his night stand. _'They must still be at Chloe's'_ he thought to himself as he sat on his bed. Today had not been a good day for him, Timmy had been tortured by a group of girls for his hoodie, had a surprise quiz in his math class and got into another fight with Chester. He was luckily mom and dad had stop hiring Vicky to baby sit him or else things would gone south fast. He looked out his window to see Chloe's house right next door. She wasn't home yet so neither were they but what did it matter? Timmy barely saw them anymore and she'd manged to kidnap his dog as well so he was alone.

Timmy took off his hoodie hanging it up in his closet next to other sets of clothes he didn't wear. He then pulled out his TV remote as he heard his parents leave the drive way. Most likely forgetting he was home or choosing to leave him behind. It was normal for them to do and he grew use it just like them forgetting his birthday. He turned on the crash nebula special he heard was going to be on tonight. As the show started he let his mind drift into itself thinking over his life lately. He'd hit a new record of bullying lately being picked on for his clothes, Trixie gave her phone number to him which would have been a plus if he thought it was really her number, Francis was in jail thank god. He was in the middle of a falling out with his best friend Chester who was the last friend he had in Dimsdale, Remy was paying buddy buddy with him again so there was that to watch out for and he had only seen Cosmo, Wanda, poof , and sparky once this month. Yay for Timmy his life was so lovely with his luck wasn't it?

He sighed getting out of bed and shut his bedroom door, though it didn't really matter he was alone like always the air of his room cold and crisp as Timmy reached under his bed. It was the only friend he truly had now and he had to hide it from others. Timmy knew if Wanda saw it she'd ask questions or never let Poof wonder over to visit by himself anymore and sparky try to throw his friend away or bury it. None of them would like his new friend, and Timmy knew that. Once he finally grabbed it he pulled it out and stared at it. His friend was an old pocket knife he's stolen from Vicky a few years back, it handle warn and fade. It's old color still vibrant as very, a crimson red that made him chuckled because of what he had the pocket knife for. He looked to  his right fore arm seeing the fading remains of the last time he used his friend. Timmy sat comfortably on his bed as he pulled out the blade he hadn't seen in a few days. Since Chester had been dragging him places after school and when he'd get home he'd be too tired to do much else or he'd have too much homework to get done.

Timmy felt the tip of the blade with his fingers sending a shiver through his being before putting it to the skin of his right arm tracing over the wand he'd been working to engrave into his arm. He was careful applying pressure to the blade as he pushed it to break the scar tissue, he didn't want the wand to fade and leave him too. Just like the rest of the world had left him, at least if the wand was there he wasn't alone. Magic wouldn't leave him if he had a wand in his arm, it would stay and it grant his wishes if it could hear them and then everything be better. He wouldn't be alone anymore, he wouldn't feel sad all the time if the magic answered his wish. A wish he couldn't ask his fairies or a genie but a wish none the less that need a wand. 

Timmy hadn't heard the door to his room open as he pushed down on the knife and hadn't noticed Gary there before it was to late. They ended up screaming at each other for a moment before Gary just glared at him. Timmy knew he was probably just shocked and didn't really care other wise and all Timmy wanted to know was why he was here. Gary hated him so much and had made it pretty clear many times. So for the man to screaming at him for what he did with his body and show up out of no where was pretty nerve consuming. Timmy simply glared back at Gary crossing his arms before Gary walked in to the bathroom. Timmy sighed picking his friend off of the floor and folded it up sliding it back under his bed.

"you still haven't answered why your here Gary"Timmy said timidly looking to him. He gotten so much older than when Timmy had last seen him of course they were the same age but Timmy hadn't expected to see him grow up. He always figured Gary stay ten forever and never age as Gary was only an imaginary friend brought to life by magic. Then again Timmy had made him maybe he grew as Timmy did but then why was he taller.

"they kicked me out of Unwish island Tim Tim" Gary said as he walked back into the room and forcibly took Timmy's right arm cleaning it up with a rag before wrapping it up. Once he was done Timmy jerked his arm back.

"Why weren't you the leader or something" Timmy asked looking to him confused.

"We had disagreements Tim Tim and they choose to kick me out"Gary said as he went to put the stuff he'd used on Timmy's arm away," i need a place to stay"

"oh... Then stay here i could use the company"timmy said in a eased tone looking to the TV," I'll just Tell mom and Dad you came back to town for a while and had no where else to go"  
"thanks Tim Tim but what about cosmo and wanda?"Gary said as walked to the side of the bed and sat down, Timmy looked down shivering.

"they live with someone else now"Timmy said rubbing his shoulder,"i'd rather not talk about it"


End file.
